The world has significant energy needs. Energy is used to power everything from clocks and mobile devices to cars and buildings. Some energy needs are met through the use of energy storage devices, for example, batteries, accumulators, and the like. Other energy needs are met through the use of produced energy which is then directed to the power grid accessible by different energy consumers (e.g., homes, businesses, facilities, etc.). The energy needs for consumers varies throughout the day and night, and energy needs may be greater or less than what the power grid can provide. The energy providers adjust to this difference in demand by either increasing or by reducing the energy supplied to the power grid. One way to increase/reduce the energy supplied to the grid is to increase/decrease the amount of energy produced by energy producers (e.g., non-renewable energy power plants, renewable energy power producers, etc.).
During the day and night, the demand for energy can fluctuate, sometimes very quickly. Accordingly, the power plants are divided into base load power plants and peak load power plants. Base load power plants generally maintain a constant energy output that satisfies a minimum amount of energy demand. Typically, base load power plants are plants that have a constant energy supply, for example, nuclear power plants, coal power plants, and the like. The peak load power plants generally supply energy when there is a high demand for energy. Thus, peak load power plants are energy producers that are able to be stopped and started quickly. Additionally, power plants which do not have a constant energy supply (e.g., solar power, wind power, etc.) are typically used as peak load power plants, rather than base load power plants.